


Dual Sparks

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal, Assistants save lives, Blanche is cray cray, Cock Sucking, Eating out, Electroplay, M/M, Spark is a menace, blanche threatens gross gorey stuff but none of it happens, undernegotiated sex, verse hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: What's a Spark to do when he finds himself captured by his evil twin and in an alternate universe? Well, listen to his libido and seduce himself of course. It's the most instinctual course of action and well, it works! Spark has landed in Twinstinct Verse and is faced with Rocket!Spark. Sex and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the world will turn to ash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279315) by Surfacage. 



> As per usual my fic is inspired by Surfi's stuff <3 Check her out!
> 
> Happy Birthday Chibi <3 This isn't a true birthday fic as it was on my "to-write" list anyway but you knew that. Hope you have an awesome day and a fantastic year.

Spark was confused. Aroused but confused. He concluded he looked hot-as-hell in a Rocket uniform and that Carl was creepy as shit with his hair down. The walking was cool though. Carl being able to walk in this reality was nice. He wouldn't dare wish him to be in that chair, regardless of the universe.  

When he was decked by his double who demanded an explanation he just grunted behind the gag. Seriously? He glared and continued grunting his protests. The ballgag was ripped out of his mouth. He honestly wasn’t surprised by the gag, it was the least surprising thing about this adventure.

“Well? Who are you and what made you think you could pull off being me?” Rocket-Spark snarled.

“Feisty, I dig it. Woah, hold up! This alternate reality thing is either a wet dream, a wet dream come true or some crazy drug trip. Can’t we just enjoy it evil-me?” He smiled sheepishly. Fearow was not on board with this plan.This alternate version of himself did not appear to have a titan - he would not submit. Spark shushed his counterpart.

“What’s going to stop me?” The Rocket executive scoffed back, black gloved hand grabbing Spark’s smiling face. Carl sighed and leaned against the wall, watching quietly. He was used to these antics. 

“You know you want to. The same way you wanted to look up Jenny’s skirt when you were- what? Seven? Curiosity, my man. Except I’m just like you, but with more natural  _ instinct _ if you catch my drift. It’ll be fun. I’m just as willing and you won’t get yelled at. Well, not by me,” Spark’s eyes slid over to Carl. “I don’t know what he’s like over here, but he’s a Valor assistant back where I’m from. I’ve heard him reprimand Moltres and live to tell the tale.”

At that Rocket-Spark laughed and Carl chuckled; it was lighter, almost free.  Spark hadn’t heard him speak yet. He sounded so good here, healthier. Spark was glad for it. Carl looked at the bound Spark with an amused glimmer in his eyes. “You know, Sir, I think he’s telling the truth. Like you he’s got a horrible poker face.”

“I don’t-”

“-we do.” Spark conceded. Carl laughed and looked between them, as he kicked off from the wall. 

“I’ll leave you both to it, shall I? This mutual wet dream? Just one question- This Valorous Carl who chides Moltres, what is he like?” Carl asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Ah, bit of a badass. You can’t tell by looking at him, he seems sweet and gentlemanly most of the time. But y’kno, Candy picked him for an assistant. You gotta dress well and be badass. I don’t know why people underestimate the dude,” Spark shrugged. 

They both froze, eyes going wide as they looked at each other. 

“You just said ‘Candy picked him.’ Did you mean-”

“Oh, yeah, Candela. Guessing she’s not bonded to Moltres here?” Spark looked between the two of them.

“No, she is,” Carl replied flatly. “Just never heard anyone call her, well,  _ that. _ ”

“Eh well, she likes me? You don’t beat up assistants who bring you coffee and treats from their morning egg-jog now do you?” He grinned.

"Ah, so you’re Instinct Two then?” Carl asked softly.

“Yeah, Go is a bit haphazard but he’s a good leader. He’s got Zapdos to contend with, can’t really blame him, ya dig?”

“Yes, I suppose I can understand that. Very well, Instinct Two, I’ll leave you two to play.” Carl smirked and slipped out of the room. 

“Ah, so what now buddy?” Spark asked, playing coy. He knew damned well what he wanted to do.

“Now, I'm going to fuck you,” Rocket-him grinned. 

“Ah, can you untie me then? I'm down for that. Hell, it was my idea. Just let me join in the fun a bit?” He wriggled in his bonds and grinned wolfishly.

“I could, but why should I?” Rocket  teased, gloved fingers prodded at barely parted lips. Spark let his tongue lick the leather teasingly. They both knew this teasing interrogation was going to quickly turn into something entirely sexual. They had both thought about this before, fucking themselves. They were that kind of perverted.

“Because you can't access all of me tied to a chair. Stripping me would get pretty difficult too,” Spark remarked. He needed to get out of this chair and would be willing to say quite a bit to get his way.

“Fair enough; we do have a rocking bod, don’t we?” Rocket’s laughter rolled off of him in waves and warmed the room. The ropes were sliced with his pocket knife and Spark grinned. This was exactly what he wanted. His hand shot up and grabbed a handful of blond hair. He tugged Rocket down and bit his shoulder harshly. 

Rocket grunted, enjoying how rough his counterpart was being. They both knew how much the other could take. Spark pulled back and licked his lips, standing. Rocket grabbed him by the throat and Fearow snarled but Spark shoved him back. He had a plan. Fearow held back, barely - the Titan did not like this. 

The exec pushed him up against the wall and Spark pulled off his sweatshirt and shirt, tossing them aside, Rocket-Spark’s grip broken as the clothes were removed. Spark glared at the ogling man, “Come on, get rid of that stupid mask and strip already, hot shot.”

“Mm, we are good looking,” his eyes raked over Spark’s form and the mask came away, buckle clattering on the floor when it was dropped. Spark nodded to Rocket’s clothes and the man started peeling away layers of black. Spark’s own black pants were peeled off and he curled a finger at Rocket. The man pounced predictably, Spark knew he would. They weren’t exactly hard to predict.

Rocket’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks and started stroking steadily. He smirked at Instinct brashly then started kissing his double with more teeth than tongue. He was craving a certain roughness. Spark’s fingers pressed lightly at Rocket’s opening with a wry grin. “You got lube around here?”

“No, ‘fraid not. Fucking you wasn’t part of the program, and I’m not about to let you fuck me either,” Rocket chuckled darkly.

“You sure about that? What if I offer to eat you out, hm? Get on my knees and suck you for a bit, eat out your ass and then fuck you. You won’t have to do any of the work,” he offered huskily. Rocket arched his brow and smirked. Yeah, he could live with that. They both enjoyed being spoiled. “Someone is desperate for this,” he taunted, moving to turn his back on Instinct.

“Yeah. You are, jerk,” Spark countered. There was no covering up how much they both wanted this.

“You aren’t wrong.” Rocket pulled away and leaned  against the wall, gesturing for Spark to have at it. Spark grinned and practically bounced off the wall. He slid onto his knees and stroked Rocket’s cock with a grin. His hand was warm against the smooth length.

“I’m gonna make you scream and beg. You’re going to love this,” Spark promised and took the length into his mouth with a groan. Rocket put his hand in Spark’s hair and urged him on. He wanted this, ached for it. Seeing himself suck his own cock was something out of a wet dream.

“Me, beg you, Instinct?” He scoffed, “I’m going to fuck that mouth you just ran. Got it, brat?” Rocket fisted Spark’s hair and urged him forward. Spark held Fearow back and let Rocket have his way, gagging on the length in his mouth. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the rhythm. “Fuck, yes. We look good like this.” 

His hand let go and  Spark pulled away gasping for air. He licked his lips and watched Rocket turn around. Spark grinned and smacked an asscheek earning a glare over a shoulder and a moan suppressed into a grunt. “You love it. We both do.”

Spark smacked his ass again and then spread his cheeks. He licked at the puckered hole with a flat tongue. His tongue slid inside and Rocket moaned heatedly, hips bucking back. “ Yes, fuck, just like that. Get me sopping wet. Dripping.”

Spark would’ve laughed if the same idea wasn’t flowing through his own mind. He worked Rocket over until the man’s nails were leaving crescent shaped marks in his own palms. He got him rocking his hips into the touch and sensation. Spark slid a finger in easily and Rocket moaned above him.

“Another,” he huffed, hand smacking the wall. Rocket wanted more, he wanted it all. Spark obliged, sliding in another.

“You love the burn of it, the stretch,” Spark teased. “You’re a fuckin’ size queen aren’t ya? Want something big shoved inside you? You’d let me fist you if I asked, huh?”

“Probably.” He laughed. Instinct added a third finger, thrusting them a little, quick to find his partner's prostate. Rocket was stretched and loose around three of his fingers. Spark stood and slid his own cock into Rocket and the man moaned heatedly. 

Spark waited, giving him a moment. “Breathe, buddy. I got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“Our dick isn’t an aphrodisiac, dude,” Rocket remarked. 

“Yours isn’t.” He thrust gently at first and wrapped his hands around  Rocket’s wrists and pinned him against the wall. He let electricity flow through him for the first time since this encounter started, sending it through his cock and right to his double’s prostate.

Rocket sobbed, pleasure ripping through him. “You bastard! You lied!”

“Yeah, I lied. Go isn’t Instinct One. I am. Sorry, hot stuff. Seems like Little Spark doesn’t  mind,” Spark bit at his neck and laughed, “Don’t worry though. I’m gonna make sure you get fucked good and proper. You love this.” His hips snapped forward, electricity surging with them. Another cry came from the pinned Spark. 

“More. Now.”

“Beg for it.”

“No. Give me more,” he growled, trying to thrust back. Instinct wouldn’t let him.

“Not until you beg.”

“Please, you fucking Instinct bastard!”

“Good boy, Spark,” Instinct crooned, starting up an even pace. Neither of them would last long. Rocket was moaning, head thrown back. Instinct bit down on his shoulder and thrust harder, faster. The cries only climbed and egged him onward. He had won. He was controlling the other now.

Another rough bite on his shoulder and Rocket came. His eyes were blown wide and unfocused,  back arched as his cum splattered on his abdomen and the wall. Instinct felt the clenching around his cock and thrust a few more times before his own orgasm took hold and he came inside Rocket, filling him with his cum.

He pulled out slowly and watched his cum dribble from the clenching hole. That was a nice sight. He groped Rocket-Spark’s ass cheeks and spread them again. So hot. “Mmm, wasn’t that fun, Rocket? Aww, don’t glare. Sorry about this in advance.” 

Spark grabbed the back of Rockets head and quickly slammed it into the wall. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious. Spark picked up the team rocket uniform and sighed. This was going to suck, but it was the best way to get off base. He dressed quickly in his double’s uniform,not wasting any time.

Spark left the room, walking down the hall like he owned the place. He made his way out without hassle. Made it to the Instinct Headquarters under the cover of darkness and made it inside; got down hallways, up stairwells. 

He got slammed into a wall by a snarling yellow-clad Noire shouting, “Rocket scum!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Hang on! I ah, not exactly! I’m all Zappy too. Can’t you feel it? I can feel you have Zapdos. Yes, that was a pun, I make puns. Please don’t hit me for that? I just escaped from my evil twin at Rocket and stole his outfit to get the fuck outta dodge. Use your Instincts, Noire. Please? Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?! Pretty please-”

“Shut up!” They huffed at him. Spark thought Noire was glaring at him and trying to discern if he was lying. He couldn’t really tell between the blindfold and the harsh play between the florescent light and the shadows playing in the hallway. 

“You can take off the blindfold. I don’t know what kink shit I interrupted but I’m not gonna attack you if you take the time to remove it,” Spark babbled, holding his hands up.

“I’m  _ blind,  _ dumbass,” Noire let him go. They could sense another Zapdos. Between that and the comment about their sight, this Spark was likely not some ploy of Team Rocket. That didn’t mean they had to like him.

“Ah, shit. I’m gonna assume Cipher are dickbags in this universe too. Sorry, Rock- Ah, where I’m from  _ you’re  _ the Rocket asshole believe it or not. Sorry, again?” He smiled sheepishly behind the mask and scratched the back of his head. “Man, this thing sucks. I don’t know how he does it.”

Spark unbuckled the mask and sighed with relief when it was off. Noire pulled back and their head snapped to the two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. It took them a moment to place them. Amelie was chasing Blanche. The unmistakable noise of heels chasing bare feet through Instinct Headquarters was too telling for Noire not to place. They’d heard it too many times not to.

“Amelie, keep Blanche back!”

Blanche didn’t slow and Amelie didn’t grab them in time. Instead Blanche barreled into Spark, knocking him over and holding his face in their hands. Their head tilted and a smile split their face. “You have a bird too. Shocky!”

“Yes, Blanche, I have Zapdos too. I call him Fearow though. Wasn’t the brightest kid when I bonded with him. You wanna let go of my head and not crush it?” Spark stared up at Blanche. This was certainly not what he expected. The bond was split between the twins. 

“Ooh, but if I splatter your brains they’ll squish nicely in my hands. Noire can have a Zapdos and I can have a Zapdos. We’ll still have to find a Zapdos for Amelie or maybe a nice lemon meringue pie. I'm going to make sure that my Jolteon eats your liver so that Amelie can have lemon meringue pie for dessert. Noire's can eat your spleen and eyeballs!” 

Spark blinked as Blanche started to pet his hair. Blanche wasn’t entirely there. That was pretty fucking obvious. He needed to diffuse this fast. He rubbed Blanche’s thighs with a low buzz of electric. Not even enough to arouse, just warm. “Ah, how about we go roost together instead. Three birds roosting together is better than two, yeah?”

Blanche practically melted, their hands kneading against his chest. It wasn’t an answer but they weren’t trying to crush his head anymore. As far as Spark could tell it was likely an improvement.

Spark gave Noire a look of ‘oh god save me’ before he remembered this Noire couldn’t see it. He turned to Amelie, confusion and desperation apparent in his face. He had no idea what the fuck Cipher did to these twins but it was terrifying.

Blanche laid on his chest and purred, snuggling against him. Well, it was much better than before. He stroked their hair and stood carefully, picking them up with him. “I did promise roosting, if that’s okay with you, big bird?”

“Don’t call me big bird,” Noire snarled. “You owe us an explanation.”

“Ah, I’m Instinct one. You’re Rocket. Blanche is Mystic One. Trust me, that sucks balls. Candela is still Valor one though. Carl is her assistant though. Amelie is yours and Annie is Blanche’s. I turned a corner getting breakfast, felt a whole lot of vertigo then kept going. Apparently part of what was Instinct territory in my verse is Rocket territory in this and well. They thought it was some kind of trick and dragged me into other me. That’s all I got. I used to leave all the science shit to this beautiful brain but ah- Science and Instinct aren’t exactly pals?” He tried to finish tactfully.

Noire snorted. Spark could imagine them rolling their eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone. I know what state my twin is in.”

“I’m not trying to? I’m not good at this. Your layout is different here. Lead the way, Noire?” Spark asked. Noire sighed and shook their head. 

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting you in our private quarters.” Noire didn’t trust any of this.

“Boss, Blanche trusts him,” Amelie pointed out. Blanche didn’t act like this for anyone. They were draped on Spark, practically purring. “They’re a puddle of goo.”

“Well, electricity kinda does that to us and we all have that at a low level. I’m bonded to Zapdos, mine is heightened just like theirs. I’m not gonna hurt either of you, you’re the same, well mostly. Kinda hoping to kick it here until I can find a way back to my universe if that’s chill?” Spark asked looking between them both.

“Fine, but I make the rules here, not you. Got it?”

“Yes, boss. I’ll be a good boy. Who knows, if I’m here long enough you might be able to teach me how to sit, stay and roll over,” he joked. Noire started down the hall without a word and Amelie gestured for him to go first. He walked down the hall, carrying Blanche. They were warm against him and that in and of itself was odd.

He was ushered through the apartment without a tour or preamble. There would be time for that later but what glimpses he saw weren’t what he expected. There was so much yellow, black and orange. Chains and hooks decorated spaces between framed art on the wall. It was all smaller details but he’d think on them later. When Noire pulled out a chain and and hooked it into Blanche’s collar and then the eyebolt above the bed he looked down at Blanche who seemed content with the situation. 

“Ah, is that normal for you two then?” Spark asked softly. Apparently Blanche’s behavior earlier was completely normal and this was the usual solution.

“Only every night,” Noire huffed, “Zapdos took my sight and Blanche’s mind when the bond was split between us. Blanche’s mental state isn’t always stable. This ensures everyone’s safety.”

“Fearow is a spiteful bastard,” Spark conceded. He crawled onto the bed and snuggled up with Blanche. “Are you going to join us, Noire?”

“I think I’ll keep watch, thanks.”

“Put a collar on me too if it helps. Your rules, right? So put a collar on me,” he insisted. Noire was always a stubborn asshole. Apparently that didn’t change in this universe either.

“Just like that?”

“If you could feel the soft buzz that’s been happening between myself and Blanche you’d be down to cuddle too. Get the damned collar on me and snuggle me, you overgrown toddler.”

“Overgrown toddler?” Noire wanted to smack him.

“Collar. Cuddles. Sleep. In that order,” Spark grumbled. Blanche sat up, grabbed a pillow and started to smother him. Spark’s muffled protests were screamed under the feather-filled softness.

“Noisy rooster. Noire, why did you pick a noisy one?” Blanche grumbled.

“I didn’t pick him, you did. Blanche, try not to kill him,” they remarked dryly as he flailed, face covered with a pillow. They opened a drawer and pulled out a collar and chain then walked over to the bed. “Twin mine, do you mind letting him go for me?”

The pillow was removed and Spark gasped for breath. He was half hard. The collar snapped on with terrible efficiency and he was locked to another eyebolt. Noire crawled into the bed and snuggled against Spark. He was right. The buzz was different and it felt good. “If I picked him then why is he chained up?”

“I’m chained up because I’m a bad puppy and Noire is afraid I’m gonna pee on the carpet,” Spark ruffled Blanche’s hair and tugged them back down to cuddle.

“If you keep making puppy jokes I’m going to get you ears and a tail,” Noire threatened.

“Mm, kinda the point of me making them. You in my universe is kinda shit at this whole collaring and leashing thing. All of our horizontal tango dances end up with me taking the lead. It’d be fun. I’d get a kick out of it so yeah, get those ears and tail. I’ll be your bitch,” Spark admitted, grinning far too happily.

“I’ll consider it. Kitten here might get jealous,” Noire smirked as Blanche perked up again at the use of their pet name. Spark’s gentle petting getting interrupted by the movement. 

“Yes, Noire?” Blanche blinked at them.

“Kiss me goodnight.” Blanche leaned over Spark’s chest and kissed Noire eagerly for a few long moments. Spark was quite sure his boner was obvious now. The two of them were smoking hot together. Blanche snuggled right back up against his side and Noire smirked cruelly. 

“Goodnight, my darling twin. Goodnight,  _ puppy. _ ”

Spark groaned. It was going to be a long and merciless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and a Comment! They feed me!


End file.
